Pray for Japan
by WolfieStar
Summary: Japan's country is destroyed by the earthquake and tsunami. All the pain and mass destruction is too much for the small nation. But, he does not have to go through it alone. Written for the March 11, 2011 earthquake and tsunami.


_**Pray for Japan.**_

_On this day, the pheasant's wings were clipped._

The pain Japan felt shooting through his body felt only like mild heartburn compared to the mass destruction and chaos going on in his country. Buildings shook and crumpled as if they were made of paper. People's scream of terror echoed across the land. Concrete cracked and broke under his children's feet. Ground that was never meant to be shaken so badly shook.

Japan wanted this to be just a dream. Knowing that his people were suffering and he could do nothing to assist them was heart wrenching. The only thing he could do was watch his children suffer and scream, die right in front of him. And he could do nothing.

Japan coughed and spluttered, falling to his knees and hacking up blood, his arms wrapped firmly around himself in a fierce self hug, in an attempt to relieve some of the pain. But he was very aware of the fact that it was futile to try and lessen his agony. Why should he anyway? His people were feeling suffering as well. He should join them.

"Ahh!" he screamed to the unforgiving heavens, blood trailing down the side of his chin. He felt his body being ripped to shreds and bones cracking along with the tremors that rocked the earth, and in a sense, all of this was true. "Ahhh!"

Japan's own screams harmonized with his children's. Feeling his body being ripped apart unmercifully, all he could do was writhe and scream on the dirt road in front of his home. He wished so badly that someone would come and save him. Yet that was seeming more and more unlikely and impossible as his country continued to be destroyed by the natural disaster.

_On this day, the chrysanthemums did not bloom._

What did he do to deserve this pain and suffering? Thinking it over again in his clouded, pain filled mind, he realized, he did too many bag things in his long, long, long lifetime. Regret hit him with an overbearing force. Too much agony and angst. Japan screamed again and again, curling up weakly on his side. Rocks on the road vibrated and hit his skin.

Gashes began to appear along his body, aftershocks from this horrible earthquake already beginning to happen. Bruises became visible along his now marred form. This natural disaster was so chaotic and horrible, worse than any other he had ever felt. Again he wondered why it was him who was effected by this horrific event.

Pearl Harbor.

Rape of Nanking.

So many other reasons filled his head, the earthquake finally seeming to end after a few minutes. So much destruction in only a few minutes. So much screams and crying and ruins in so little time. So much agony made the usually stoic Japan begin to wail and bawl like a newborn.

_On this day, the Samurai was separated from his katana._

What had happened next was something that Japan was not prepared for.

The ground had begun to shake yet again, though it was not the same feeling as the aftershocks still occurring. No, it was something very, very different. Japan could not figure out what was going to happen now. He had no more fight left in him, the powerful earthquake knocking everything out of him. No more strength left in his body.

Japan should have been prepared for the massive tsunami that washed across his land. It only made sense. The archipelago was completely surrounded by water. Vibrations must have caused an unsettlement in the water. Now, it was coming straight towards him.

Water pounded on him like cinderblocks, knocking down what was left of his house. The house filled with memories, relationships, friendships, precious and irreplaceable memorabilia, mementos from his history, and so many other innumerable objects that meant so much to him. All washed away and destroyed with the coming of the tsunami.

Japan cried weakly as he was carried away by the unmerciful waves. Pain returned to his system as he was jostled around, slamming into pulled up trees and other flailing Japanese citizens were tossed around in the violent waters. Debris smashed against his breaking body, Japan struggling to keep his head above water, paddling frantically, screaming desperately for a stranger's help. How dishonorable.

_On this day, men were deployed to the posts in heaven._

Japan was sucked under the water, swallowing a mouthful of water. He gurgled and coughed underneath the heavy liquid, kicking weakly to return the surface. It seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Gasping and wheezing, air was quickly leaving his lungs. The man couldn't breathe.

Japan was loosing strength. Though he knew he must fight to the surface one more. If he were to perish, many more would die in his wake. That was something he could not let happen. A con of being nation, he mused.

Fighting with renewed vigor, he pushed past the debris and floating bodies of his children to break the thin barrier and reach the precious oxygen. Faster, faster. His lungs hurt. His stomach was tightening. He desperately needed air.

Japan gasped when he finally broke through the thin line of suffocating water and relieving oxygen. Taking in big gulps of air, the man frantically looked around for something he could cling to. His muscles were past the point of fatigue, broken bones aggravated from movement. He long since ignored the blood filling his lungs, along with water.

"_Tasukete_! _Tasukete_!" Japan pitifully cried, desperately trying not to be sucked under again. As he was thrashed around, the wave still pushing through his country, destroying everything in it's path, he began to see the true damage of what had happened to his country.

_On this day, broken dreams scattered the roadway of life._

Japan was used to a few earthquakes every know and then. Even some small tsunamis on the coast he was accustomed with. Yet the natural disasters that had affected his home, he was not prepared for this in the slightest. If it wasn't enough evidence from the amount of pain in his small body and the wounds marring his skin, what he was seeing was more than plenty.

"_Watashi no kuni_…_watashi no kuni_…" Japan murmured, temporarily ceasing his swimming to witness the damage. There was nothing left of what he knew used to be a very busy and populated city. Some portions of well built houses remained standing, but only barely, most of it destroyed anyways.

His people were frantically clinging to anything they could. Whether it be floating debris, well rooted trees and their branches, or an overturned car, they were struggling. His children, and all he could do was weakly cry for help. He was beginning to doubt that anyone would even bother to save him, let alone notice him drowning.

"_Tasukete_…" Japan whimpered pathetically, beginning to sink again, no longer beginning to care whether he lived or died. He was the nation, shouldn't he have been able to prevent these horrible disasters? No. That was a horrible lie. No one can stop natural disasters. All that could be done was prepare accordingly, and he was well aware of the fact that his children were.

_On this day, people lent a helping hand without a penny in return._

Japan was submerged yet again. His lungs were completely filled with water - his greatest enemy at the moment. Red ribbons flowed from his mouth as blood escaped and stained the water that destroyed so much. He felt his heart beat begin to slow, feeling absolutely no hope. Dishonorable, how could he give up so easily? It was fairly easy when your nation's land is ravaged.

Would he compare the damage done to his land by the nature the same as when done by man? The Atomic bombs that destroyed Hiroshima and Nagasaki? Possibly. That was definitely an option at the moment.

Japan's eyes were beginning to close, loosing consciousness. The world was fading to black, feeling the liquid begin to push him down. Down to the destroyed earth of his home. Such a terrible way to die, really. Yet, even though he lived a very long time, he had far too much regrets. He had wanted a bit more time to rewrite his wrongs and heal the scars he had caused. But, was it too late to ask such a thing? Right now, he felt that way.

Vaguely, as Japan felt himself begin to welcomingly run into the arms of an unconscious state, he felt hands grab his wrists. He was far too weakened to acknowledge these fingers gently but firmly pulling him up to the surface. His eyes had already closed, he had no idea who it was that was saving him.

Wait, him being saved…?

The last thing Japan felt was air hitting his face, warm arms wrapping around him in a comforting hold and pulling him towards safety.

_On this day, help came from the most unlikely of people._

"Hey, hey dudes! I think he's waking up man!"

"Quiet you bloody git! He needs his rest!"

"Sacré bleu! Don't force yourself cher!"

"Aiyah, you world powers are so loud, aru."

"Oh! The little nation is waking up, da?"

"Veee! Japan! Rise and shine~"

"Italy! Hush."

Those voices…he knew them well. Very well.

Japan moaned softly, pain slamming against him like a sledgehammer. His face twisted up with pain, his nose scrunching up when he smelt the strong smell of medicine. Though, he noticed right away that the pain had dulled down considerably since his previous situation, and he now felt warm and fairly comfortable. What…?

Slowly, Japan forced his eyes open, and what he saw - no, _who _he saw made his heart expand to twice his size.

There, standing by his bedside, all of them smiling warmly and sadly down at him, was them. His friends. His allies. His…family.

America. England. France. China. Russia. Italy. Germany.

"…_nani_…?" Japan blinked drowsily, trying to wake up from the deep sleep he was previously in. They were here…he just couldn't believe it.

"Hush now." China gently chided the one he had raised so long ago. "You're still very weak and need rest aru."

Japan and China's governments hadn't got along since he declared independence. The fact that his older brother was here made tears of pure happiness well up.

"Oui. You've been through quite a lot Japon." France chuckled softly, brushing back his blonde wavy locks.

"Yeah dude!" America nodded quickly, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes Japan." England nodded slowly, smiling sadly down at his friend. "But do not worry. We are here to help you."

"Da!" Russia grinned happily, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck.

The old allies from World War two. He had no anger towards them. They were now his friends, his equals in every way. How he greatly respected those world powers.

"Veee! Is Japan going to get better soon?" Italy looked down at his former comrade. "I was really scared when I heard what happened to your country…"

The strict German beside the Italian nodded slowly. "Ja. I came as soon as I can. I was…worried for you Japan." he looked away, a bit embarrassed with what he said.

Ah. His old allies, the Axis powers. Even after the second great war did not end well for either of them, they still managed to remain close to each other.

Japan sighed contently, shutting his eyes to rest. He was not alone on the road to recovery. Of course it would not be good, but he knew now that he had the assistance of all of the other countries. No matter what, he could get through this. He was not alone.

_On this day, the land of the rising sun shall rise again._

* * *

><p><em>On March 11, 2011, The Republic of Japan was ravaged with a powerful earthquake that scored 8.9 on the Richter scale. It's estimated that this massive quake shortened the day about 1.8 microseconds, shifted the Earth's axis about 6.5 inches, and moved the country as much as 12 feet closer to North America. The quake was the fifth-largest in the world since 1900 and nearly 8,000 times stronger than the one which devastated Christchurch, New Zealand, last month, said scientists.<em> _Five nuclear reactors are in an emergency state in this country. The tsunami had hit the north-east coast after being triggered by this massive Earthquake._

_Many countries are already lending a helping hand to this severely damaged nation. Even nations that do not have the best relationships with Japan are assisting in any way that they can. _

_Donations help the country so much. Please, if possible, donate any money to any reliable charitable organizations that go directly to Japan._

_**Pray for Japan.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Tasukete(Japanese): Help

Watashi no kuni(Japanese): My country

Sacré bleu(French): Oh my god

Cher(French): Dear

Da(Russian): Yes

Nani(Japanese): What

Oui(French): Yes

Japon(French): Japan

Ja(German): Yes


End file.
